Après la tempête
by Rieval
Summary: Un petit bandage. Un bon repas. Et si McKay ne s’en tirait pas à si bon compte ? Epilogue pour The Eye En pleine tempête 2


**Titre** : _Après la tempête_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Spoilers** : The Storm/ En pleine tempête 1, The Eye/En pleine tempête 2.

**Note** **1** : pour Corona, Docteur Weir et Téli qui trouvent que McKay, ne souffre pas assez dans cet épisode - les vilaines ! (1)

**Note 2** : l'introduction est la transcription de l'épilogue de The Eye/En pleine tempête/2 en VF.

**Rating** : gén. Mi angst/mi humour, à vous de voir !

**Résumé** : Un petit bandage. Un bon repas. Et si McKay ne s'en tirait pas à si bon compte ? (Epilogue pour The Eye/ En pleine tempête 2)

**Disclaimer** : s'ils étaient à moi, Sheppard ne porteraient pas de caleçons (il aime tant nous les montrer, le petit cœur).

**oOo**

« Tout le monde est sain et sauf ? » Rodney venait de rejoindre Elisabeth et le Major Sheppard sur la passerelle.

Elisabeth ne lui répondit pas et lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

« On dirait. » Le Major regardait les derniers « émigrants » terriens rentrer tranquillement de leur court exil, complètement inconscients du drame qui s'était joué dans la cité en leur absence.

« Comment va notre cité ? » Elisabeth était épuisée. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir prendre une douche et se changer mais elle avait d'abord voulu s'assurer que tout allait bien.

« On a commencé à pomper l'eau des niveaux qui étaient les plus bas. Il n'y a que des dommages structurels. Rien de sérieux. » Il reprit son inspiration avant de continuer, montrant son bras droit « Beckett ayant plusieurs bleus ça et là, j'ai été obligé de faire mon bandage tout seul. » Rodney arborait en effet un sorte de bandage blanc autour de son bras. _Par-dessus_ ses vêtements. Il en semblait très fier.

Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir. Il faudrait qu'il fasse suivre à Rodney des cours de secourisme ! Si jamais il était blessé en mission, il préférait autant ne pas finir emmailloté comme une momie.

Rodney continuait. « Cela dit, soyons positif, j'ai pris mon premier repas décent en 24 heures, alors tout compte fait, je dirais que tout va bien. » Il souriait à pleine dents, se dandinant un peu, comme lorsqu'il était un peu excité.

John nota que _lui_ avait pris le temps de se changer. Ce qui l'énerva un peu. Rodney pouvait être tellement égoïste. Il décida de changer de sujet avant de s'énerver davantage.

« A ce qu'il paraît, ce genre de raz de marée arrive tous les 20 ans ? » Il s'adressait à Elisabeth.

« Oui, c'est ce que l'on dit en tout cas. » Elisabeth fixait le Major des yeux. Elle savait qu'il allait évacuer une partie du stress de cette crise avec une remarque humoristique. Et elle ne fut pas déçue.

« Hum, combien de temps en avance faut-il poser ses vacances ? » Il avait son petit sourire moqueur et un sourcil en l'air.

**oOo**

Encore une blague idiote. Une blague à la Sheppard.

Le Major avait l'art d'utiliser l'humour – enfin, ce qu'il croyait la plupart du temps être de l'humour – pour gérer les moments de crise. Rodney était devenu lui aussi un adepte de cette méthode. Enfin, il essayait.

C'était sa première tentative.

Et c'était une totale réussite.

Ils n'y avaient vu que du feu. Il leur avait servi du grand Docteur McKay : « Moi d'abord, les autres, on verra plus tard. »

Après avoir _sauvé_ Atlantis, il avait accompagné Beckett, Teyla et Sora, la jeune génii, à l'infirmerie. Rodney les avait laissés arguant que dans son état Carson représentait plus une menace pour sa santé qu'autre chose, après tout le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête l'avait laissé KO près de 10 bonnes minutes, ce qui ne pouvait que favoriser, d'après lui, les erreurs médicales.

Rodney avait rejoint ses quartiers en vitesse, heureux de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs. Il s'était douché, essayant d'ignorer le bleu spectaculaire qui commençait à poindre dans son dos, juste au niveau de ses reins. Le souvenir de Kolya le poussant contre la rambarde et menaçant de le balancer dans le vide était encore si vivace qu'il s'était mis à trembler. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour se calmer. Après s'être rhabillé, il avait en hâte bandé la blessure que lui avait infligée le jeune soldat genii. Le tout ne lui avait pas pris plus de 20 minutes.

Il avait ensuite rejoint l'équipe technique qui s'occupait du pompage de l'eau dans les parties de la citée qui avait été submergées. Une fois vérifié que tout était en ordre, il avait réintégré la salle de contrôle et avait donné son petit show.

Le bandage avait produit l'effet escompté. Des sourires moqueurs et surtout aucune question. Bien sûr, pourquoi y'en aurait-il eu : le docteur McKay avait le ventre plein, les cheveux propres et s'était occupé de son petit bobo !

Oui, tout avait marché comme sur des roulettes. La tactique du Major Sheppard était vraiment au point.

Faire rire à vos dépends évitait que l'on vous demande comment vous allez.

**oOo**

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Le Major surveillait le retour des derniers « atlantes » comme il venait lui-même à voir les membres d'Atlantis. Ensuite, il y aurait le peuple de Teyla à récupérer. Cela ferait encore une bonne dizaine de voyages en jumper.

Il se demandait quand il aurait le temps de faire un brin de toilette. Il avait envie d'eau _chaude_. Il avait été rincé par suffisamment d'eau froide pour les 10 prochaines années, merci beaucoup !

Il aurait aussi aimé pouvoir s'allonger. Ses petites cascades avec les génii lui avaient certainement valu de superbes bleus ! Il avait mal un peu partout. Une douche chaude et un bon massage. Hummm. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Teyla pour le massage ? Après tout les athosiens étaient friands de combats au corps à corps, ce qui devait leur laisser de belles courbatures, non ? Et puis, ils aimaient les médecines alternatives. Teyla avait sans doute tout un stock de pommades et d'onguents plus efficaces les uns que les autres. Oui. Ca c'était une super idée. Il n'y avait qu'un seul tout petit problème. Teyla lui arracherait sûrement la tête s'il lui demandait ça. Ha, le monde peut parfois être cruel. Il faudrait qu'il se rabatte sur le Docteur Beckett.

De toute manière, il y aurait d'abord le débriefing avec Elisabeth. Il soupira.

Il avait plusieurs petites choses à régler. Notamment à propos de Rodney.

John tenait à en savoir un peu plus sur la manière dont ce dernier avait lâché le morceau à Kolya. Il savait que McKay était un civil et qu'à ce titre, il ne pouvait pas exiger de lui qu'il résiste à la torture, mais franchement, il ne semblait pas particulièrement traumatisé par les évènements. Bien au contraire ! Weir et lui étaient épuisés et n'avaient même pas trouvé le temps d'avaler un café – chaud, le rêve ! – alors que le bon docteur venait les narguer avec des vêtements propres et son « repas décent ».

Oui, il y aurait des choses à discuter lors de ce débriefing.

**oOo**

Il avait fallu un peu plus de temps que prévu pour que les choses reviennent à peu près à la normale. Comme l'avait annoncé McKay, les dégâts étaient limités. Mais en raison du circuit électrique extrêmement complexe construit pas les anciens, Peter Grodin avait conseillé de limiter l'utilisation des parties de la cité qui avait été inondées. C'est pourquoi près de 48 heures après la tempête de nombreux équipements étaient encore HS. Plus par précaution que parce qu'ils avaient été endommagés.

Elisabeth avait programmé le débriefing pour 14 heures.

Teyla arriva avec le docteur Beckett. Celui-ci arborait un superbe coquard et des points de suture au dessus de l'arcade sourcilière.

« Carson ! Ca va ? »

« Oui Elisabeth, merci, pas de problème. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je joue au petit soldat, ça vous pouvez en être sûre ! Je suis ME-DE-CIN bon sang, pas une sorte de GiJoe. » Il lança un regard noir au Lieutenant Ford.

Elisabeth savait que le Lieutenant avait été un peu dur avec Beckett pendant la tempête. Teyla lui en avait touché deux mots. Et bien, après tout, c'était la raison de ce débriefing : faire le point que tout ce qui c'était dit et fait pendant ces 12 horribles heures !

« Salut tout le monde ! Je ne suis pas trop en retard ? »

« Non, Major. Vous pouvez vous installer, nous attendons encore McKay et Grodin. »

John n'avait pas beaucoup vu Rodney depuis le début des travaux de réparation.

Il avait du faire un petit tour chez les Ménarian histoire de régler – amicalement bien sûr ! – la question de leur petite _traîtrise_. Bates et lui y avait passé un bon moment en fait. L'amitié était une chose si difficile à conserver. Il sourit en repensant à la tête de Smildion (2) lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué dans la salle du conseil !

Peter Grodin arriva, suivit de près par McKay.

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer. » Elisabeth saisit son ordinateur. « Hum, Peter, Rodney, que pouvez vous nous dire sur l'état général de nos installations. »

Grodin leur fit un rapport détaillé de la situation.

John remarqua que Rodney restait silencieux. Il fronça les sourcils : un McKay silencieux était un McKay … Il réfléchit un instant. En fait, il ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu McKay _silencieux_. Il examina son coéquipier un peu plus attentivement.

McKay ne regardait personne en face et fixait l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

Okay, ce n'était pas en soi si exceptionnel. Dès qu'ils étaient en réunion, soit Rodney monopolisait la conversation, soit il tapait fiévreusement sur cette petite machine ou bien il agitait les mains dans tous les sens pour accompagner ses affirmations. Là, non seulement il restait silencieux, mais en plus il restait _immobile. _Droit sur sa chaise, serrant sa veste contre lui, Rodney ne semblait pas franchement intéressé par ce qui se disait.

John jeta un coup d'œil aux autres membres présents. Tous étaient en tee-shirt. Seuls Ford et Bates – en bons militaires qu'ils étaient - avaient gardé leur veste. Il faisait bon dans la salle et il n'y avait vraiment pas de raison de garder une veste. Surtout en polyester.

Rodney leva enfin les yeux de son écran mais lorsque son regard croisa celui du Major, il baissa immédiatement la tête.

Alors là c'était clair, quelque chose n'allait vraiment, vraiment pas. McKay n'était pas du genre à détourner les yeux. Il était trop sur de lui pour ça. S'il était mis à défaut, il changeait de sujet ou tout simplement il _détournait_ la réponse à son avantage ! Il était très doué pour ça.

Bon sang ! Pourquoi le Major le fixait-il comme ça. C'était gênant à force. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour … pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ! Pour lui dire qu'il était déçu ou qu'il se doutait que Rodney était un … un lâche mais que maintenant il en avait la preuve tangible.

Pour lui dire qu'il ne faisait plus partie de son équipe.

Depuis la fin de la tempête, Rodney avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête ce qui s'était passé avec Kolya.

Il aurait du trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, gagner du temps. Une solution. Il aurait du trouver une solution. Après tout c'était pour ça qu'il était sur Atlantis, pour trouver des _solutions_. Pas pour créer des _problèmes_. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour tout lâcher. Et sur la plateforme, il avait été si … pathétique hurlant « Vous avez encore besoin de moi ! » pour sauver sa peau. Il se revoyait encore, au dessus de la mer en furie, Kolya le maintenant contre la rambarde, le visage déformé par la colère. Pathétique. C'était ce qui le décrivait le mieux.

Il avait soif. Il faisait si chaud dans cette pièce. Il tendit la main pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il se cala dans sa chaise et but à petites gorgées, faisant semblant d'écouter les autres.

« Qu'en pensez-vous Major ? Major ! »

John, qui observait toujours McKay, fut surpris par la question. Bates semblait agacé. Mais Bates avait toujours l'air agacé.

« Heu, c'était quoi la question ? » dit avec un sourire charmeur.

Elisabeth poussa un petit soupir. « Les Ménarians, Major. Pensez-vous que nous devions cesser nos relations commerciales avec ce peuple ? Le Sergent Bates pense qu'ils ne sont plus très fiables et je dois dire que … »

« Et comment le Sergent Bates pensent-il pouvoir manger le mois prochain, hum ? Non parce que s'il a une idée géniale sur le sujet, surtout qu'il la partage ! » Parfois Bates l'exaspérait. C'était un bon soldat, mais sa paranoïa était parfois un peu pénible. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Elisabeth, maintenant ces braves gens savent à quoi s'en tenir avec nous. Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous poseront d'autres problèmes. N'est-ce pas Sergent.»

Bates lui jeta un regard noir avant de répondre d'une voix grinçante « Non, _Monsieur_. »

« Bien, affaire réglée. »

La suite de la réunion se passa calmement. Enfin presque, Carson et Ford s'expliquèrent sur leurs comportements respectifs lors de l'attaque. Et ce ne fut pas joli, joli.

Carson rappela – haut et fort – qu'il n'était pas sous les ordres des militaires et que d'ailleurs en tant que médecin en chef, il dépassait en rang, l'ensemble du personnel militaire (3). Il n'appréciait pas trop qu'on lui dise de la _fermer_. Ford leva les yeux au ciel, soulignant que c'était une situation d'urgence et que franchement, dans ces cas là, on avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre avec les sentiments des uns et des autres !

Beckett était vexé comme un pou.

Elisabeth essaya de calmer le jeu, mais John savait qu'il lui faudrait avoir une petite conversation avec le Lieutenant Ford. Ce dernier avait tendance à être un peu trop impulsif. Ses initiatives n'étaient pas toujours très _raisonnées_. Franchement se mettre à dos celui qui menait les examens périodiques, armé de très, très grosses seringues, ne relevait pas d'un choix stratégique très futé !

Pendant tout ce temps Rodney n'avait toujours pas émis le moindre son. Même lors de l'intervention du Sergent Bates. Rodney n'aimait pas Bates. John savait qu'il le trouvait « étroit d'esprit ». Mais bien sur, c'état une étiquette que le docteur McKay collait à presque tout le personnel militaire. Généralement, McKay contredisait toutes les propositions qui provenaient de Bates. Et là. Rien. Pas la moindre petite remarque.

Il était temps que cette réunion se termine. John voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans cette tête dure de canadien.

Rodney frissonna. Bon sang ! Pourquoi faisait-il aussi froid ici. Il faudrait qu'il vérifie la climatisation de cette pièce, il devait visiblement y avoir un problème ! Il y faisait tantôt chaud, tantôt froid. Ses frissons augmentèrent. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas très bien. Il fallait qu'il se lève. De l'air frais. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Et d'une barre énergétique. Oui, c'était ça, il avait du encore oublier de manger. Un peu de soleil, du chocolat et tout irait mieux. Il repoussa sa chaise mais ses jambes refusèrent soudain de le porter. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il perdit connaissance.

« McKay ! »

« Rodney ! »

John s'élança et eu à peine le temps de retenir le scientifique avant que sa tête ne heurte le bureau dans sa chute. Il se retrouva par terre, à ses côtés, soutenant sa tête. Beckett le rejoignit immédiatement, après avoir demandé à Elisabeth de faire venir une équipe médicale.

« Alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Major, calmez vous, Okay. » Carson saisit le poignet de Rodney et prit son pouls. « Un peu trop rapide. Et il est brûlant de fièvre. »

John ne savait pas très bien quoi faire. Il hocha la tête. De la fièvre. Rodney avait juste du attraper froid. Il faut dire que passer plusieurs heures sous la flotte n'avait pas du aider !

L'équipe médicale entra et ils installèrent McKay sur une civière. Beckett disparu derrière eux, les laissant tous un peu choqués, dans la salle de réunion.

**oOo**

Elisabeth avait insisté pour qu'ils finissent le débriefing et John avait donc du attendre pour prendre des nouvelles de Rodney. Il arriva à l'infirmerie pour découvrir qu'Elisabeth se trouvait déjà là, en grande discussion avec Beckett.

Derrière eux, il aperçu Rodney assis sur un des lits, serrant son bras gauche sur sa poitrine, une perfusion déjà en place. Il était pâle et des cernes entouraient ses yeux. Curieux ! John n'y avait pas fait attention avant. Le scientifique fixait ses pieds comme s'ils s'agissaient d'équipements anciens.

« Comment va-t-il ? Juste un gros rhume, hein ? » Il s'adressa à Beckett sur un ton qui se voulait détaché et sûr.

Beckett soupira. « Non, major, pas tout à fait. » Elisabeth fixait Rodney d'un air à la fois fâché et inquiet.

« Comment ça « pas tout à fait » ? »

Rodney releva la tête et voulu dire quelque chose, mais Beckett l'arrêta d'un signe de la main. « Je ne veux rien entendre, Rodney, c'est compris ! Pas un traître mot. » Son ton était sans appel et McKay se tut, retournant à l'examen de ses pieds.

Okay, ce petit jeu avait assez duré. « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ici ! »

« Ce qui se passe, Major, c'est que notre petit _génie_ ici présent, a attendu plus de 2 jours pour venir faire soigner son bras ! Résultat : une infection commence à s'installer. Si vous ajoutez à ça, le début d'une belle bronchite et un manque de sommeil, vous obtenez un bel _idiot_ ! »

Rodney sursauta à cette appellation mais resta silencieux. De tout manière, il se sentait trop mal pour dire quoique ce soit. Il voulait juste se coucher et _mourir_ tranquille ! Seulement, il savait que ce n'était pas fini. Non, son _humiliation_ n'était pas tout à fait complète.

John jeta un coup d'œil au bras droit de Rodney qui reposait sur une petite table d'examen mobile. L'estafilade semblait profonde. Elle couvrait une bonne partie de son avant-bras et avait un aspect terrible : du pus sortait de la blessure et ses contours étaient boursouflés.

John n'en revenait pas.

La blessure avait eu l'air bénigne. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru lorsqu'il avait vu le ridicule bandage qu'avait fabriqué McKay, juste après qu'ils aient récupéré la Cité. Et puis, il n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? McKay n'était pas connu pour être du genre résistant à la douleur. Le moindre bobo le conduisait inévitablement à l'infirmerie et … John eu une révélation. C'était justement parce qu'il ne supportait pas la douleur – si infime soit-elle – que Rodney avait du dévoiler les plans de sauvetage de la Cité aux genii. Ce pourrait-il que cet … _idiot_ ait pensé qu'ils le considèreraient tous comme un couard s'il se plaignait pour son bras ! John était furieux. Une infection pouvait tuer aussi certainement que n'importe quelle balle.

« Mais enfin, McKay qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ! Vous accourrez à l'infirmerie pour une crampe au gros orteil et vous n'avez pas la présence d'esprit de venir lorsque votre état le justifie. Il serait peut-être temps de grandir ! »

Rodney le fixait, yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte, incapable de riposter.

« John ! »

« Major ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! »

Elisabeth et Beckett semblaient choqués par sa réaction.

« Il aurait pu y passer, doc', ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre les conséquences d'une infection généralisée ! »

« Je reconnais que ce n'étais pas là, la plus _intelligente_ des décisions, mais je vous demanderais de baisser le ton, Major », puis se tournant vers McKay, il ajouta « Maintenant, Rodney, je vais vous demander d'ôter votre tee-shirt, je dois …»

« Non. »

La réponse les surprit tous. John fut le premier à réagir.

« McKay, si vous n'avez pas enlevé ce tee-shirt dans les cinq secondes, je vous jure que … »

Beckett intervint avant que la situation ne s'envenime. « Major, je vais vous demander de sortir et d'attendre dehors ! Vous aussi Elisabeth. Quant à vous _Docteur McKay_, si vous ne voulez pas que Sandra (4) vous fasse vivre un véritable enfer pendant votre petit séjour parmi nous, je vous suggère de suivre mes _ordres_ à la lettre.» Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit.

Rodney poussa un soupir mais obtempéra. Il descendit doucement du lit et se débarrassa de son tee-shirt. Lorsque ce fut fait, il entendit une exclamation étouffée. Elisabeth se tenait là, la main devant sa bouche, les yeux fixés sur son dos. Le Major était lui aussi choqué.

« Bon sang ! Comment … Qui vous a vous fait ça ! »

Son dos était couvert de bleus. En fait il s'agissait d'une seule large ecchymose qui couvrait une bonne partie de son bassin.

« Kolya. »

« Quoi ? » John se retourna vers Elisabeth.

« Il … Il l'a menacé de le jeter par-dessus la rambarde s'il ne lui donnait pas vos codes de sécurité, mais … je ne pensais pas que … » Elle se tut.

« J'espère que j'ai tué cette ordure. » Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la marque bleue et violette qui barrait le dos de Rodney.

Ce dernier était resté figé sur place. Voilà, maintenant ils savaient tous. Tous ceux qui comptaient à ces yeux – Elisabeth, Beckett et Sheppard, surtout Sheppard – savaient qu'il avait servi de punching ball à un psychopathe et qu'il n'avait rien fait pour se défendre.

« Rodney. » Carson lui parla gentiment, comme à un gamin, et le guida vers le lit, l'aidant à s'asseoir. « Venez, allongez vous. Je vais vous soigner ça et ensuite vous pourrez vous reposez un peu. Major, Elisabeth.»

Elisabeth prit John par le bras et ils sortirent, laissant Beckett s'occuper de Rodney.

**oOo**

Il avait soif. Encore. Il fallait qu'il demande à Carson si c'était normale cette sensation de n'avoir jamais assez bu.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, encore qu'il ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qui s'était passé les premières 24 heures. Entre les antibiotiques et les antidouleur, il avait passé cette première journée dans un état second, complètement stone. Malheureusement, ce matin il était bien réveillé.

Et du coup, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir.

Il fut tiré de ses noires pensées par l'arrivée du Major. Okay, on y était, la minute de vérité.

John était là depuis quelques minutes à observer McKay. Ils avaient tous eu peur de le perdre. La première nuit fut un peu « touch and go » (5). L'infection avait été difficile à combattre, l'organisme de Rodney fragilisé par un état bronchiteux et le manque de sommeil. Elisabeth et lui s'étaient relayés à son chevet. Ils se sentaient tous les deux coupables. Coupables de ne rien avoir vu. Coupables de ne rien avoir demandé.

« Salut. »

« Bonjour Major. » Sa voix était un peu rauque et hésitante.

« Je vous ai apporté du chocolat. Je sais que la nourriture ici est pire que celle du mess. » Il lui tendit une plaquette de chocolat noir.

« Merci. »

Hum, des réponses d'un seul mot. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

John posa le chocolat sur la tablette qui se trouvait auprès du lit de McKay et s'installa confortablement sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient là. Il était temps de sortir la grosse artillerie. Terminé de tourner autour du pot.

« Rodney, ne me refaites jamais un coup pareil. » Ce dernier allait rétorquer mais le Major l'en empêcha, « huhu, vous écoutez, je fais la conversation. » John cru un moment que McKay allait résister, mais finalement, il hocha la tête et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Bien. Rodney, en tant que votre team leader (6)», il leva immédiatement le doigt pour stopper toute réaction du type « je ne suis pas votre subordonné puisque je ne suis pas un militaire », Rodney ferma la bouche et John reprit. « Donc, je disais en tant que votre team leader, j'attends de vous que vous réagissiez en tant que _professionnel_. Pas en tant que militaire, comprenez moi bien. Je n'attends pas de vous d'actes de bravoure ou d'actes héroïques mais de la _confiance_. Sans cette confiance, nous ne pouvons pas fonctionner comme une équipe. Et vous avez trompé ma confiance Rodney, huhu », une fois encore, il stoppa le scientifique avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, «vous m'avez menti sur votre état physique et je ne peut pas laisser cela passer. Si nous avions été en mission, vous seriez mort maintenant. » Il laissa cette information pénétrer l'esprit de Rodney.

« McKay, la manière dont vous vous êtes comporté pendant toute cette … situation avec les génii, avec Kolya, c'était … », il vit Rodney pâlir, « vraiment _courageux_. Vous avez réussi à me faire passer des informations sur ce qu'ils voulaient, ce qui m'a permis de récupérer le C4 avant eux, vous avez sauvé la vie d'Elisabeth. Oui, vous avez parlé sous la torture et alors la belle affaire, que croyez vous que Kolya aurait fait si vous n'aviez rien dit ? Rodney, il aurait certainement _utilisé_ Elisabeth pour vous forcer la main.»

John vit les rouages du cerveau de Rodney fonctionné à la vitesse grand V. Sa bouche forma un « oh » de compréhension. « Oui, Rodney, vous lui avez probablement évité le pire. Autant vous dire que je suis plutôt _fier_ de vous avoir dans mon équipe.»

Rodney fixait le Major avec de grands yeux. Il n'avait toujours rien dit.

John prit la plaquette de chocolat qui se trouvait sur la tablette, l'ouvrit, retira l'emballage aluminium et la présenta à Rodney en souriant.

« On partage ? »

Rodney retrouva brutalement la parole et ses esprits.

« Major. Vous n'êtes pas censé partagé vos cadeaux avec ceux qui vous les ont fait, surtout lorsque la personne à qui vous avez fait ledit présent se trouve dans un état critique, franchement … »

John sourit. Tout allait pour le mieux. McKay était visiblement en bonne voie de redevenir lui-même. Il croqua à pleines dents dans la plaquette.

« **_Major_** ! »

**Voilà** !

(1)Hey, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, venez nous rejoindre sur le forum de www(point)stargate(tiret)atlantis(tiret)reunion(point)com ! Plus on est de folles …

(2)Je crois que c'est le nom du leader qui a reçu Sheppard et Ford sur Ménarian.

(3)Bah, en tout cas, ça marchait avec Janet Fraisier au SGC !

(4) Le rôle de l'infirmière sadique, ça te va Teli !

(5) Expression américaine essentiellement utilisée pour exprimer l'incertitude quant à la survie de quelqu'un.

(6) Faut vraiment que le traduise celui là !


End file.
